Ginny is the chosen one
by lightningeagle1313
Summary: What would happen if Voldermort chose a different person to fufill his prophecy


**I'm back after a long summer and my schedule is dead cause year 11 is a thing. (**

 **Also sorry I lost my wifi and some of my docs so I couldn't update till today however I will be posting some apology one shots. Also do not own Harry Potter**

It was the middle of the summer. I envied Ron and the others who got to go to Hogwarts. I was in my room at the Potter's when I had a sudden vision. There were green flashes and then my parents were screaming. This still scared and upset me after 10 years. James and Lily had told me that that my parents death wasn't my fault. I felt like I was ready to go to Hogwarts. The rest of the summer passed and with little of interest happening. James and Lily were much nicer than my usual muggle 'relatives.' They didn't treat me harshly but I had no knowledge about Hogwarts till I was 9 and I received a letter informing me about how I was magical. I showed it to my muggle relatives and they did something different than I had expected. They did not now find me better nor did they treat me any worse. They still treated the same as they had for the past six years. The only difference was that I went to stay with Lily and James Potter who treated me the same as their son's friend's younger sister even though I was 'The chosen one.' I never liked that title, it made it seem like I have some grand purpose but I didn't. One of the things I was most thankful about when my parents died was that my siblings had been visiting my brother Charlie in his apprenticeship in Romania. I shuddered at the thought of what could have happened to them if they hadn't been visiting Charlie. We headed out to Diagon Alley. Here I ran into Hermione who was Ron's friend from school. She found me looking at the brooms in the shop windows. Lily and James had given me a small welcoming gift of 30 galleons. I had also been saving up my pocket money since I was 10 and I had got a letter from Ron about it. In total, I had saved a further 40 galleons by not buying any muggle items with my birthday money. (this took a large amount of restraint) That led to me having 70 galleons when it cost 75. I approached Hermione downcast. She spoke to me with warmth and said "You must be Ginny, I'm Hermione. I'm friends with Harry and your brother." She waited for me introduce myself so I said what was expected "Yep I'm Ginny. She noticed my downcast look and my longing glances to the broom store and it didn't take her long to figure out why I was. She asked me "how far off?" I told her of my frustration. She pried 5 galleons into my hands and sent me back to the shop saying firmly, "I want to talk to Ginny who Ron told me about." So, I headed back and spent all my money on the nimbus 2001. I didn't need to buy any books due the vast amount my brothers had brought for me to use but I kept chatting with Hermione and didn't even notice that we were in Flourish and Blots till Lucius Malfoy said. "What are you doing here mudblood? I thought this place served proper wizards Remove her." He said this last part causally as though we didn't care. I quickly spun on the Employees and used finally got a good use out of my Girl who lived card. "Leave her exactly where she is." I protested to them. The employees then weighed whose opinion the shop (their employer) cared about more. They stayed where they were and did nothing to Hermione. I coughed and said to them "I believe you were showing my friend where to find her books." After we finished we headed out and Hermione's parents came and introduced themselves and invited me to join them at their house for some of next summer. I was very glad of their offer and said that I would come unless I was already doing something with my parents. After that Hermione's parents went out to do some Muggle shopping while we met up with Harry, Lily, James and my brothers. We talked about school and I said I was excited to be finally attending Hogwarts. After that I got ready to head back to Godric's Hollow and have a nice remaining two weeks of holiday. However, as we were staying there for a few more days I explored as much as diagon alley as was possible. I did a lot more exploring than any of my brothers as I did not need spend half the day ogling at the nimbus 2001. I spent most of my time at Florean Fortescue's Ice-Cream parlour with Hermione discussing what Hogwarts would be like. On the third day, she showed up at 2:00, as we usually do. However, to my surprise she had a revision schedule which she promptly gave to me as a 'gift.' She told me to use it every day from the start of the school year-something I had no intention of doing. That didn't mean I was going to totally ignore it. I thought it would be quite useful when we had exams. I thanked Hermione for the gift and after that we met up with Harry who was perfectly fine with his nimbus 2000. Him and Hermione asked me to go to the owl emporium which raised my suspicions. Why didn't they want me there? Nevertheless, I still went as asked. I'm pretty sure I spent more time in there pondering what they were doing than looking at owls though. After half an hour Hermione came back to get me from there. "So which do you like?" She asked me. I looked rapidly through the rows of birds for one I liked whilst internally cursing myself for not realising what they were doing earlier. I saw a red owl which I connected with immediately. It was quite small but had a lot of personality and was fierce. I pointed to it and excitedly told Hermione that I liked that one (I didn't want to make any assumptions about whether I was getting one or not). As I approached her she tilted her head curiously as though she was showing interest in me too. As I was admiring the owl, who I hadn't named yet in case I wasn't getting her, Harry entered. Harry snuck-well he thought he snuck around to the desk and pointed the owl and spoke to the store clerk. The clerk came over and put the owl in a cage. We all headed outside where Harry gave me the owl. It was only 5 minutes later that I realised he had paid. I asked him "how much do you need for her?" He told me with a smirk "12 sickles." After I looked at him with a look of pure disbelief on my face he explained to me that James and Lily knew the manager so he could most birds for free-like his Hedwig. After we headed back inside and had a early tea Harry and Hermione headed outside to go and get all the boys from wherever they had gone. Every day they were scattered around diagon alley apart from Percy who spent all his time in his room doing homework. I headed upstairs with my owl wondering what I should name her.

 **A/N: Plz leave owl name suggestions in the comments**


End file.
